The Obstructor
by TheMoonDemon
Summary: She's just your average Jersey Girl, used to making heads turn everywhere. Now that she's in a base full of guys, what would happen when her heart's the one left full of love?
1. Chapter 1

**The Obstructor  
>Team Fortress 2 Fanfiction<strong>  
><strong>I do not own TF2 or the characters, they belong to Valve Corporation.<strong>  
><strong>I own this fanfiction and my O.C only!<br>**

* * *

><p>I sat on the cold seat of the train, my green eyes staring out the window. I watched as the scenery sped past me, everything a huge blur. There was only about ten minutes until the train reached the Blu team's base. I was supposed to work there for a year, perhaps more if my new class wasn't confirmed as a waste.<p>

"It won't be. Can't wait to see all those people and their... Unique personalities." I chuckled to myself, and cracked my knuckles.

I was most excited about meeting the Scout though, because he was closest to my age, and probably one of the only people I'd most connect with. My only problem was that I shouldn't bring up baseball with him. It would most likely end up being a shouting match.

"The Yankees kick the Red Sox's ass each and every time, buddy."

I ran my fingers through my chocolate brown hair, and yawned. It was sometime during ceasefire, or else I probably would've had a few bullets lodged in my skin as the train rode through the battlefeild. Plus, the sun had set long ago, so I would be shocked if the team wasn't already asleep.

I chuckled, and clung to the seat as the train screeched to a halt, nearly throwing me off the seat. A voice sounded over the intercom, "We have now reached the Blu Team Base. You have sixty seconds to grab all of your items and leave."

I rapidly grabbed my one bag, and gently tapped my knife sheath and gun holster. Everything was still in place, along with my disquise kit attached to my belt. I stretched, my bones responding by giving a small crack or two.

I made my way out of the train, and towards the base. My eyes began to adjust to the darkness as I quietly hopped up the steps. I peered around, half expecting one of 'em to come and jump out at me, half expecting them to shoot me.

"Oi, what do we have here? A little sheila is sneakin' around in our base."

The corner of my mouth tilted upwards, and I propped my hands upon my hips. An Aussie male stood in front of me, glasses crooked and hat misplaced, as if he had just been woken up from a deep sleep. I glanced at his hand, he was firmly gripping a kakrai.

"Yo." I grinned, and waved slightly, setting my bag down and stretching out my arms in a lazy, friendly way. "I'm your new teammate buddy. Get used to it." I looked around. "Where should I stay?"

I probably shouldn't have talked so much to him at once since he had probably just woken up. He groggily tilted his head, and blinked a few times behind his aviator sunglasses. He shook his head before speaking again, "New teammate? There's no way in bloody hell you're one of our teammates. You're only a pretty lit'tle lady, sheila." He yawned, and thundering footsteps sounded from down the hall.

"Care to explain who's coming now?" I asked, and took out an envelope with a decorative cover. "And, uh, who's the hed hauncho 'round here?"

The Aussie male turned his head around, meeting the glares of a pissed looking guy. He muttered a few curses under his breath. "Soldier..." He looked back over at me.

"Maggot! Who the hell are you talking to at this hour?" He walked forward, and switched on the lights. He blinked, his eyes adjusting to the sudden brightness. His brows were furrowed as he studied me.

I scoffed. "Done yet?"

Soldier glared at me, his pride obviously bruised. He puffed out his chest, and growled at me. "Listen here, little girl. We don't take kindly to strangers intruding to our base. Now I suggest you march your little behind out the door before you get blown to bits." He held onto his rocket launcher, his face stern.

"Are you incharge around this place?" I asked, disregarding all of the crap that just came out of his mouth. His eyebrow twitched a few times, and he nodded once. "Okay, here. See you in the morning." I shoved the envelope into his hands and turned around, heading up the stairs with my bags in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Review are appreciated~!<strong>

**-TheMoonDemon**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Obstructor  
>Team Fortress 2 Fanfiction<strong>  
><strong>I do not own TF2 or the characters, they belong to Valve Corporation.<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 2<br>**  
><strong>* * *<strong>

I rolled over a few more times, clinging to my sngle pillow and yawning. I didn't want to get up yet, there was no way you'd get me to. For some reason though, I couldn't wait to fight. I couldn't wait to prove that just because I can be feminine doesn't mean that I can't handle the battlefield.

So that Sniper dude can go shove it.

I rolled onto my side, and stared at the door. The footsteps of the others sounded slow and lazy, meaning that it time for me to meet the Team Fortress Bunch. I threw the cyan covers off of myself and sat up. I swung my legs over and onto the floor, stretching my arms out.

It took five minutes for me to get ready. Everything was in place, and everything was perfect.

...Except the shorts.

I mean, come on! These things are legit whore shorts.

"Mmph."

I pulled down the denim shorts more, and gave up. I wasn't going out like that at all.

Fuck no.

I took my pocket knife and clicked the side. A shining blade popped out, and I chopped off the material a little above the knee line on an old pair of jeans.

"Now these, are my type of shorts." I laughed softly, tugging them on. I cracked my knuckles, and headed towards the door, girpping the knob.

"Here we go~!"

I opened the door, and walked into the hallway. I took a few steps and something weird had to happen.

I mean, of course right? With my luck?

Well, crap, man. Crap.

"Qu'est-ce qu'un jolie petite fleur fais ici?" A masked man materialized infront of me, his look full of amusement.

"English please, Frenchie." I smirked, and crossed my arms over my chest.

The Frenchman chuckled, and spoke softly. "Don't worry, my pretty little fleur,"

The other guy from the night before stomped over, dressed in blue, an army helmet perched atop his head. "Listen here, Obstructor. You better do what you're supposed to and not become a pain in the ass around here."

I smiled. "Well thank you unkindly, dude." The Soldier's eyes blazed and he walked off, yelling incoherently.

The masked man smirked. "If you're working with us, then go and wake ze annoying Scout up." He pointed towards a door with a small chuckle. "Good luck."

As he walked off after the Soldier, I headed towards the door. I knocked a couple times, and slowly began to ease open the door. "Yo, Scout. Some creepy French guy told me to wake you up, so wake up-"

This dude, is cracked up.

He was dancing around his room, bat in hand, a fedora tilted on his head, and blue and white striped shutter glasses over his blue eyes.

"Are you attempting to look like a pimp or something?"

Scout spun around on his heals, swiping everything off, and kicking it underneath his bed. "Jeez! What the hell are you doing in my room!" He swiftly switched to his scattergun, aiming at me.

I tilted my head, and laughed. I propped my arms up on my hips. "You don't have the balls to do it."

He glared at me, seething. "Piss off," He put his scattergun away. Scout ran his fingers through his short cropped hair, pulling on his headphones and hat with bandage-wrapped hands.

I smirked, and stuck my tounge out at him. "Oh, someone's on his man period, isn't he?"

"Piss off."

**Review Please~!**

**-TheMoonDemon**


	3. Chapter 3

**The**** Obstructor  
><strong>**A Team Fortress 2 Fanfic**  
><strong>I do not own any of the locations andor characters except my O.C, Tia Mescada.**  
><strong>Actually, before the chapter starts I'd like to say thanks for the reviews, and I'm trying my best to work out the errors, and live up to some of the suggestions. Also, sorry for the long wait.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

After dragging Scout to breakfast by force, and I mean _force_, he had gone to sit and chat with a few other members while I sat near a window, chewing slowly on my cereal.

There was about an hour until the battle would start, so everyone was enjoying the peace while it lasted.

I raked my fingers through my hair, and looked around at all the people. I could see Soldier ranting about something useless to this **huge** guy cleaning a large and lethal looking gun. Spy was explaining to Scout and Sniper about how lethal his butterfly knife really is. Scout proceeded with explaining that no spy could ever manage to get away with hurting him, because of his extreme macho-ness.

"Mrrrphh."

My head turned to face a gasmasked person standing in front of me. He waved slightly, and pointed to a table with a drunken man and a cheery looking Texan sat. I smiled and stood up with my cereal, facing the dude. "Are you asking me to sit with you guys?"

He gave a quick nod, and headed back to his seat. I followed and sat in the empty seat between him and the Texan. I gave a half smile, and gave a small wave. "Hey. I'm Obstructor. A new class here." The Texan grinned, extending his hand in a friendly way.

"Pleased to meet you, Missy. I'm Engineer. I specialize in creating dangerous machines." I reached out and shook his gloved hand. My hand slipped back down to my side, and the drunken one let out a slur of words. Engie gave a quiet chuckle and jabbed his thumb in the direction of the Scottish man. "That there is Demoman. He works with explosives, and alcohol." As I quirked my eyebrow, the engineer continued. "He may always be drunk, but that makes him just as good in battle as the rest o' us."

I nodded, and glanced back at the one with the gasmask. "What about you?"

"Mrrrrpphhhroo."

Engie chuckled again, and spoke. "Not many people can understand him under that mask of his. He's known as Pyro, though. He basically… Roasts the enemies." I laughed softly, raising my hand up to the Pyro. He raised his as well, and we gave each other a high-five.

"What about the others? I mean, I've met Soldier, Spy, Scout, and Snipes over there." I nodded my head towards the four of them. For the first time since I sat amongst them, Demoman spoke loudly, and of course, drunkenly.

"Oi, Lassy. I'll introduce the rest to you. The big monster of a bloke o'er there is known as our Heavy." The Demoman waved his hand in the Heavy's direction, his one eye still locked on me. "An' our Medic has to be somewhere in this blasted base…" He began to trail off with his sentence, and Engie had to smack him upside the head to get him back to his senses. "An' I think that's everyone…"

Engie nodded, "Yup. That's each and every one of us, Missy." I smiled at Engie and pushed my empty bowl forward in the middle of the table. I stretched out my arms, being careful to not whack either one of them in the back of the head.

"So, Engie." As I started speaking, his attention turned directly towards me. "When will the ceasefire end and the battle begin?" I pulled my arms back to my sides and rolled my shoulders, a few snaps sounding as a result.

The Engineer tapped his finger against his stubbly chin for a second, and then glanced at his watch. "I believe in about fifteen minutes. I hate to be rude, miss, but I have to go get ready." With that, Engie nodded, stood from the table, and headed out of the room.

"Sorry dudes, but I'm gonna go make sure all my stuff's still functioning right and all." I smiled at Pyro, "Thanks for inviting me to sit with you guys, too." I quickly stood up from the table, and walked back into the hallway, into my room.

* * *

><p>"Listen here, Maggots!" As the soldier's rant begun, I straightened my back, and crossed my arms over my chest. There as only sixty seconds until battle, so hopefully this rant didn't take too long. Soldier stopped in front of me, and glared at me. "You all better be on your best performance today! Go and show those idiotic Reds who's in charge around here! And Obstructor, that means no being a scaredy-ass out there, got it?"<p>

"Sure." I rolled my eyes and shrugged. But then I put on a fake innocent expression, and pretended to be a stuck up bitch in high school. "But, like, what if I break a nail? I just got, like, a seventy-three dollar manicure!" I shrieked in a high pitched voice. Scout snickered from beside me and began playing along.

"Dude, you don't want to be disrespectin' this little lady by makin' her break any of her pricey nails, do ya?" We laughed together, and Soldier huffed as the alarm sounded.

"Time to fight Maggots! Go! Go! Go!" Soldier yelled as we all ran out of the tiny respawn room. I looked around rapidly, taking in my surroundings. _We're in Doublecross. Sweet._

Just as I was about to jump over the rail and head towards the Red base, a voice shouted from near the Intel room.

"Spy!"

I could already hear the recloaking of the Red Spy, and in one swift movement, I had armed myself with my knife. I crouched low in a dark corner near the Intel room, masking my breathing. My heart was thumping against my chest as I crouched there, patiently awaiting the Red Spy.

_And there he is._

The Red Spy was in front of me, yet not facing me, uncloaking, and just barely stepping on my hand. His hand reached down, taking out his sapper as he ran out through the doorway, to the Intel room.

Slowly and silently standing up, I followed him outside and onto the metal walkway.

He still hadn't taken notice of me yet, his gaze was focused on our Engie who was upgrading his sentry.

Gulping, I took a few steps forward. Sure, I've gloated so much, but I actually haven't killed anyone. I raised my knife high up, and took the last step towards the red spy.

Breathing in slowly, I thrusted the knife forward, stabbing the unsuspecting Spy in the back. The blood seemed to splash everywhere as his limp body fell forward and landed in front of Engineer. He looked up at me, a grin plastered on his face. "Nice job, Missy." He could see I was shaking, and he gently patted my shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry. Take a rest, and you could help me out around here." I sat on the table beneath the staircase, hugging my knees to my chest.

"That was… Scary…" I felt the tears brim my eyelids. _Not now… Come on Tia, you're better than that. _I swiped the back of my hand over my eyes, quickly making sure there was no way to tell I had been crying.

Engie glanced over at me, and pushed up his dark glasses. "Be careful, there's that Spy 'round here again. I can smell 'em." He removed his pistol from its holster, randomly shooting the corners. I blinked, and stood from the table, also removing my pistol.

With quiet footsteps I ran up the stairs, coming face to face with Scout. I took a step back, and looked over his shoulder. "Hey, you should be careful. There's a Spy here and we don't need anyone unnecessarily dying right now. We're so close to winning." I placed my hand on his shoulder, giving him a slight push out of my way.

He smirked. "Ah great. I get to blast some Spy's guts out. I'll help ya." With his scattergun held firmly, he let me go ahead of him as we walked along the metal walkway.

"Do you see any red transparent-ish blob crouching anywhere?" I peered over the corner, my eyes scanning everywhere. Scout looked too, his bright blue eyes watching for any movement.

Scout's hand rested on my shoulder, and his face was right next to mine as we spy-searched. Slowly, and very cautiously, Scout's hand slid down my shoulder, and down my side, until it rested firmly against my waist. I turned towards him, my eyes widening.

"Scout… W-What are you doing-g…?" My voice squeaked slightly, the shyness that's been hidden forever, reawakening deep inside of me. With my back pressed up against the cinderblock wall, Scout's smirk grew as he closed the space between us. "Scout, I will not hesitate to strike a bitch-" He cut my words off with his lips. My eyes seemed to widen even more as he began kissing me, slowly and softly. I fingers nervously picked at the cinderblock behind me.

Never before had I been this nervous around someone and this… Indecisive.

_Might as well make the best of this situation._

My eyes closed as the kiss began to deepen. I felt so vulnerable. What. The. Hell.

"Dude! Obstructor-chick!" The bliss was broken by a shout, and then a loud shot. My green eyes snapped open to see a dead spy in front of me. The _real _Scout stood beside me, a look of shock clearly visible on his face, along with the Intel strapped to his back. His scattergun was being gripped by his bandaged hands tightly, and he stared directly at me. I lifted my hand, my hand up, gingerly touching my lips.

I had made out with the Red Spy disguised as Scout.

And Scout saw the whole thing.

Well fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! They're Appreciated! :3<strong>

**-TheMoonDemon**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Obstructor  
><strong>A Team Fortress 2 Fanfic  
>I do not own any of the locations andor characters except my O.C, Tia Mescada.  
>Yay! Positive Reviews! You honestly have no idea how <strong>happy<strong> that makes me! Thank you! THANK YOU! A special thanks for all the reviewers, especially the first two: FangfromMaxRide, along with TheVeteranAssassin! You guys are awesome~! And here's chapter 4~

Sorry for the short chapter, by the way, I have it written, but I'm lazy, and this'll hold ya'll off for now.  
>AND I bet you all thought they'd get together by now. No, that'll be later ;D and to all the reviewers that said she's a mary-sue: Well, I'm sorry she's not the typical blood-thirsty or scard girl that all of you other writers make them like. I'm just making her how I am. And if I'm a mary-sue, don't you think you're going to be one too?<br>_

**Chapter 4**

"_Victory_!" The Administrator spoke over the intercom, and I blinked a few times, gripping onto the situation I was currently in.

_Damn that guy's fast._

Scout had run down, captured the Intel and returned back in front of me within seconds.

"So…" I bit my lip, my face flushed. What the hell was I supposed to do now? Scout probably thought I was a freaking tramp. My eyes were glued to the metal walkway beneath my feet.

"What was it like to get it on with a Red Spy?" His question caused me to turn all shades of reds. I tilted my head up and gave him my best death glare.

"He was disguised as you,"

"So you like me? Or just smoochin' with me? Huh, whatcha think, babe?" He grinned, and crossed his arms over his chest, teasingly.

My mouth opened slightly with shock at what he had just said, and felt like I was on fire. I bared my teeth, growling dangerously, "He, well, you, crap. The SPY made the first move! Not me! That's just gross, that guy's, like, fifty years old!"

Scout snickered, smirking so the tips of his teeth were visible. "So you did like it, didn't you? Haha! I still got my Boston swag!"

Rolling my eyes, I tried playing it cool. "Please don't ever say that again." It still felt like my skin was over nine thousand degrees. It was freaking burning!

"Don't be hatin' on my swag~!"

My eyebrows twitched, then began to furrow. I may have just made out with this dude, but this so called "macho-man" is about to be slapped.

Don't even get me _started _on the Red Spy.

The next battle I swear I'll wring that bastard's neck. How dare he manipulate me like that! Using Scout to kiss me… My face turned a bright shade of pink as the memory played across my mind. The bandaged hands, his cocky smirk…

His lips.

Whoa, holy crap!

There was no freaking way in hell that I would fall for someone so… childish.

"Obstructor-chick? What the hell? What's the matter with you?" Blinking, I came to stare at the bandaged hand rapidly being waved in front of my eyes.

"Tia," I responded with a grumble, moving his hand from my face. With the response of a confused look, I spoke again, hoping to make my point more clear, "My name's Tia. Obstructor's too long."

"Oh," Scout tapped his index finger against his chin, as if he was deciding something. "Cool. My name's Eddie, but that doesn't mean I want you always using it"

"Well, that is the point of a name" I smiled coyly and sank my teeth into my bottom lip.

Because that oh-so-great memory just had to play in my head again. Fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck!

"Hey, the next round's gonna start soon. We should get our asses back to the respawn room," Scout – Eddie - grinned and nodded his head in the direction of the respawn room.

"Yeah, sure. Soldier will flip a shit if we're not back soon." I spun away, and took a few steps forward. I had the biggest blonde moment ever.

Why?

"Tia!" Eddie grabbed my arm, but I was too far over the edge of the metal walkway. My footing slipped as I attempted to get back onto steady ground, and the two of us went tumbling over the edge.

It really wasn't a long fall, but it did hurt when we connected with the ground a few seconds later. My shoulder was throbbing, and my head was spinning. I blinked my blurry eyes until my vision cleared. I was greeted by a pair of light cerulean eyes. They were glittering with mischievousness, and I blinked a few times.

"Hey, Eds, mind getting' off?" I attempted to sit up from the hard rock ground as the rest of our teammates continued killing the remaining Red team members. But his weight kept me from doing that. He happened to be resting on top of me, his grin stretched wide and his face unaffected by the current situation.

His grin turned into a smirk and he stood up from me, leaving me slightly flustered on the ground. "Thanks for breaking my fall, Tia." He backed up slightly, making sure every one of his items were still in place and dusting off his bandaged hands as he offered me a hand. I took it, and he pulled me up to my feet. I huffed, and brushed the pieces of dirt and old bullets from my back.

"Thanks." I muttered softly, still having my mind racing with thousands of different thoughts, some of them not even PG. I shoved my shoulder back into place, and started heading for the stairs that lead to the respawn room. Eddie caught up with me, and draped his arm across the back of my shoulders as he walked with me.

"So, if you ever wanna know how the real me smooches, just lemme know~" Eddie smirked, and then pursed his lips – He was pretending to make-out with the air. He snickered as I punched his arm.

"I got some choice words for you, Scoutsie."

"Don't be pretendin' you don't want to get with a beyootiful man such as this one right besides you." His laughter echoed and mixed with mine as we made our way up the stairs of the Blu Doublecross base. We stepped onto the teleporter to the next level.

Please Review! They are appreciated! :3

Though I prefer nice ones.

-TheMoonDemon


End file.
